Dynamiting Lion Raider
The Dynamiting Lion Raider appeared in 2020 TV series called Kamen Rider Zero-One. He's actually Masuji Narusawa (鳴沢 益治 Narusawa Masuji) is a corrupt detective given a RaidRiser and Progrise Key by an unknown individual to transform into the Dynamiting Lion Raider (ダイナマイティングライオンレイダー Dainamaitingu Raion Reidā). The Dynamiting Lion Raider first appeared to attack Attorney Bingo, almost succeeding in causing him to reach a negative singularity and become an Ark Magia, until Aruto Hiden intervened and provided cover to let Izu take Bingo elsewhere, fighting the Dynamiting Lion Raider as Kamen Rider Zero One Shining Assault Hopper. Unfortunately, the Raider was too strong for Aruto to handle on his own, even being able to knock the Authorise Buster out of his hands. Fortunately, Isamu Fuwa stepped in to assist Aruto, and the two managed to overpower the Dynamiting Lion Raider until the latter executed a Dynamiting Bolide and tossed two of the Dynamite Sticks on his mane towards the two riders, before retreating. During his run, he dropped a Zaia Spec and was taken by Aruto and Isamu. Masuji was chosen to investigate the Zaia specs' owner and told Aruto and Isamu to be Naoto's Zaia specs, giving them the idea that Naoto is the Raider. During the last day of the trial, Isamu co-operated with Bingo for both investigations and saved Yuto Sakaki. Isamu investigated clearly without a mistake and found Masuji to be the Raider and the true culprit behind the marriage scam. Isamu beat him off and dragged him to the judge by force. After being shown to the judge and the rest, Yuto admitted without regret that Yuto was just a target without any ill feel as Masuji wanted to raise his arresting record, sabotaged crime so he would be the one who finished it and got the price. But after Isamu had shown the Dynamiting Lion Progrise Key, Masuji tackled Isamu and took the key, transforming into the Raider after getting out of the building. During the fight with Isamu (Isamu as Vulcan Assault Wolf), Masuji and Isamu were attacked by Aruto's forced new powerful form, Zero-One Metal Cluster Hopper which wounded Masuji badly enough to leave him many wounds. After the battle, Masuji was fired and arrested, being told by the news and showing that he was still alive after the assault from the unconscious Aruto. Powers and Abilities * Rapid-Fire Bullets: The Dynamiting Lion Raider can rapidly fire a storm of bullets from the Shooting Starmight. * Superhuman Strength: The Dynamiting Lion Raider is strong enough to fight on par with Zero One Shining Assault Hopper, even managing to disarm the latter. Arsenals * Shooting Starmight (シューティングスターマイト Shūtingu Sutāmaito): The Gatling gun-style claw on the left arm. * Dynamite Sticks: The metallic sticks stored around its head, invoking the pattern of a lion's mane. They can be thrown at his enemies to provide cover for a quick escape. Finishers * Dynamiting Bolide (ダイナマイティングボライド Dainamaitingu Boraido): The Dynamiting Lion Raider creates a giant magenta energy construct resembling the gun portion of his Shooting Starmight and rapidly fires towards his enemy. After firing, the Shooting Starmight's barrels remain hot enough for the Dynamiting Lion Raider to ignite his Dynamite Sticks and throw them at his foes. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Felines Category:Robots Category:Police Officers Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Hayato Mori Category:Characters Debuting in 2020 Category:Kamen Rider Universe